


From Russia With Love

by Diana924



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Incest, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Russia, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: [..] se c’era qualcosa che odiava era essere lasciato in disparte.





	From Russia With Love

Mosca, 1520:

“Tu sai qualcosa delle recenti incursioni turche “fu il saluto di Elijah non appena varcò la porta, nemmeno il tempo di un vero saluto, informarsi sulla sua salute, come se la fosse passata in Rutenia, no, subito un’accusa. Non è che non sapesse delle recenti incursioni si disse Klaus, un buon sofisma sarebbe stato sostenere di aver sospettato che potevano esserci incursioni da parte degli ottomani … che poi si fosse trovato sulla strada e che Yusuf avesse accettato di mettere in giro quei pettegolezzi su una loro prossima partenza verso Teheran era una mera coincidenza, anche se era sicuro che Elijah avrebbe ignorato la sottigliezza del suo ragionamento.

“So che hanno raso al suolo un villaggio, molti villaggi a dirla tutta, probabilmente le giovani saranno già su una nave per Costantinopoli “replicò prima di lasciarsi cadere sul divano, Rebekah quel giorno vestiva alla maniera moscovita, quel popolo era davvero selvaggio e barbaro, se Theo avesse saputo dov’era finito ne avrebbe riso fino alle lacrime.

“A meno che non ci fosse qualcuna d’importante non vedo perché debba essere un nostro problema “si intromise sua sorella prima di liberarsi del kokoshnik, quel coso da solo valeva quanto la dimora che avevano posseduto a Londra.

“Perché abbiamo un accordo con il gran duca, nessun problema gli diamo e lui ci fa vivere in pace, motivo per cui sarebbe tremendamente opportuno smettere di frequentare Andrej Ivanovich, per il benessere della sua famiglia “spiegò Elijah prima che lui e Rebekah cominciassero a battibeccare, allora era vero che sua sorella se la intendeva con uno dei fratelli del gran duca. Tutto quello però non gli piaceva, tornava dopo quattro mesi di tranquillo riposo in Crimea, poi Rutenia e infine l’Ucraina e per cosa … per essere ignorato in quella maniera? Non lui, assolutamente no.

Finse un colpo di tosse ma quei due non lo stavano ascoltando, avevano però migliorato il russo si disse ascoltandoli, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto applicarsi seriamente anche lui, ma non oggi pensò mentre un’idea gli attraversava la mente, sarebbe stato divertente, oltremodo divertente.

Velocemente si alzò dal divano e li raggiunse, la pelliccia di astrakan di Elijah prima o poi avrebbe preso fuoco mentre l’abito di Rebekah si poteva rivendere per almeno un centinaio di rubli fantasticò Klaus prima di posizionarsi dietro di loro.

“Dobbiamo davvero discutere di queste sciocchezze proprio ora? Sono sicuro che possiamo trovare qualcosa di più divertente da fare” propose, era sempre stato così naturale per loro essere uniti in quella maniera, qualcosa che non aveva mai sentito con Finn o Kol, motivo per cui quando aveva cominciato a provare quei sentimenti lo aveva confessato solo ad Elijah e a Rebekah i quali dopo i primi dubbi avevano deciso di dargliela vinta, d’altronde quando si era immortali i tabù umani non avevano più alcun significato.

Quello era sicuramente sbagliato, su qualsiasi livello lo si volesse mettere ma se entrambi lo volevano allora doveva essere sensato, era questo il ragionamento di Elijah Mikaelson ogni volta che Niklaus o Rebekah insistevano per quegli incontri a tre, loro erano superiore alle limitazioni umane e se voleva indugiare nella carnalità che entrambi gli offrivano non avrebbe dovuto impedirselo per delle stupide leggi umane.

Rebekah inoltre sembrava con piacere volerlo come loro pensò osservando i baci tra i suoi fratelli, le sue mani che accarezzavano distrattamente la schiena di Rebekah, un pittore italiano ne avrebbe ricavato un dipinto ricolmo di sensualità e di divieti solamente osservandoli tutti e tre. Quando Klaus interruppe il bacio gli sorrise prima di cercare le sue labbra, era imprevisto ma lo accolse con gioia, era da tempo che non faceva all’amore con un uomo, decisamente troppo tempo pensò nel sentire l’altro che lo liberava dalla pelliccia di astrakan facendola atterrare fin troppo vicina al camino.

“Te ne compro un’altra, promesso “rispose suo fratello, prima di fare un cenno a Rebekah che con un sorriso malizioso gli si avvicinò per poi buttargli le braccia al collo, le labbra delicate eppure esperte. “Credo che ci serva dell’altro” sussurrò Niklaus prima di far cenno ai due di seguirlo nelle sue stanze.

Quando li aveva scoperti a Cracovia Rebekah ricordava di aver urlato mentre si sentiva le guance in fiamme, lussuria, delusione e vergogna che si alternavano nel suo cuore, poi aveva deciso che non aveva nulla da perdere e quando Nik aveva confessato di volerli entrambi aveva accettato, che almeno lei vi guadagnasse qualcosa da quello si era detta.

Le era sempre piaciuto l’atto carnale, senza sentimenti era deprimente ma con i suoi fratelli invero intrigante e soddisfacente, e provava dei sentimenti per loro, non quelli che avrebbe dovuto provare una buona sorella ma … qualcosa a cui non voleva dare un nome, Elijah ignorava volutamente di farsi domandi e Niklaus ne rideva ma sapeva che entrambi provavano le medesime cose.

Il letto per fortuna era abbastanza grande per tre pensò Klaus con un sorriso quando vi caddero tutti e tre, aveva passato troppo tempo con un solo partner, un tempo si che sapeva divertirsi pensò osservando Rebekah ed Elijah che si baciavano, se odiava qualcosa era essere lasciato in disparte quando era lui a organizzare tutto.

Veloce li separò prima di spingere Rebekah sulla schiena e sistemarsi tra le sue gambe, li voleva entrambi e li avrebbe avuti ma alle sue regole. La bocca di sua sorella sulla sua e quella di suo fratello che lentamente percorreva la sua schiena, quello era il paradiso, assolutamente.

Rebekah si aggrappò alle sue spalle quando entrò dentro di lei, un corpo così bello e nessuno che ne fosse realmente degno, un autentico peccato pensò prima di far cenno ad Elijah che era il suo turno, poi avrebbero pensato ad altre varianti ma per il momento desiderava così, prendere ed essere preso. Suo fratello non si fece pregare, era da tanto che non vedeva nessuno degli efebi che tanto piacevano a suo fratello in giro per casa come a Tessalonica, gli stava solo facendo un favore pensò prima di cercare le labbra di Rebekah, le sue mani su i seni di lei e le unghie di Elijah piantate nella schiena.

Trovarono presto il ritmo giusto, lo trovavano sempre, come un meccanismo ben oliato pensò Klaus, quelle sensazioni che gli attraversavano il corpo lo inebriavano, il modo in cui il corpo di Rebekah aderiva al suo e come il suo aderiva a quello di Elijah era fantastico, proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno. Aveva bisogno di quelle attenzioni, che non lo ignorassero e che il resto del mondo andasse pure in malora, sia fatta giustizia e perisca pure il mondo … quello si che era un bel motto si disse prima di cercare le labbra di suo fratello, vedere il modo in cui Elijah e Rebekah si cercavano senza potersi toccare a lungo lo seduceva ancora di più.

Poi sentì il corpo di sua sorella tendersi e gli furono sufficienti poche spinte da parte di suo fratello per raggiunger l’orgasmo, seguito poco dopo da suo fratello, potevano andare avanti tutta la notte e lo avrebbero sicuramente fatto.

“C’è qualcosa che brucia “sussurrò Rebekah mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.

“È la pelliccia di astrakan “replicò lui divertito prima che Elijah si alzasse corresse a verificare i danni, aveva combinato di peggio nella vita, depredare il duca di Borgogna dopo Nicopoli per esempio.

“Sei tremendo Nik, tremendo “ replicò Rebekah prima di seguire Elijah, il tempo di smettere di ridere e li seguì, se c’era qualcosa che odiava era essere lasciato in disparte.


End file.
